


no one else (more beautiful in this world)

by jonghotz



Series: wanna be your favourite boys [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, baby's first time!, just so you know, shitty smut bc i cant take it seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonghotz/pseuds/jonghotz
Summary: It was Wooyoung -the Netflix traitor, that happens to be Yeosang lifelong best friend and also Yunho's flatmate- that brought them together, or at least the one that make them meet. It all started as many things start on Yeosang life, a bet, a bet that he made up himself with himself and himself only.





	1. Chapter 1

Mingi opened the door, looking down to a smiling Yeosang. "Did I call you?" He asked confused. Trying to remember that if in between all the smoke and sleep he had got for the past days he called Yeosang for more weed.

"No, I'm here to see Yunho. Is he here?" And as if it was his house he got inside, letting his board down.

"Think so." Mingi removed himself from the door, closing it after the smaller boy got in. "You got some?" He still asked. He was running out of it anyways.

"Yeah, but it's for me and Yunho, so fuck off." With nothing more to say Yeosang walked to his boyfriend's room -that was way bigger and generally better than his-. His flat sucks, he needed to move out asap.

As expected Yunho was sleeping, it's like he needed sixteen hours of sleep every day, just like the giant puppy Yeosang was convinced he was. He closed and locked the door of the room after him. Getting rid of his shoes and pants on the way to bed, throwing himself right over his boyfriend, that for some weird reason was really soft despite all the muscles -thanks, basketball-, thing that didn't really make any sense. Like a big fluffy bear, but without the fur. Yeah, something like that.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Yunho groaned, air knocked out of his lungs. Yeosang could think he was petite and all -which was true- but dude was no feather.

"Why are you sleeping at three in evening?" Yeosang said after a while of entertaining himself with Yunho's elastic neck skin.

"Stop biting me." The taller complained. Hands now on Yeosang's ass, squishing it hard to pay the small twink over him back for the damage he was causing. "I was taking a powerful nap." He concluded, after his brain finished processing what his boyfriend was asking him on a first place.

Yeosang answer was to hum, still biting Yunho. He knew the other liked it, he couldn't fool him. He was the one that discover it. Yeosang liked it, so he tried it on Yunho, just to check, and well, the rest is history. God, Yunho was such a basic hetero before him. Kinda funny, Yeosang would dare to say that Yunho was way gayer than him now.

"Got weed." He said between the kisses he was letting on Yunho's check. "Want?" Yeosang leaned on his hands, looking down at his boyfriend, that was still clearly sleepy, yawning, he had such a big mouth. "Want some?" Yeosang insisted.

"Okay." And as if he was some kind of sixty years old dude, and Yeosang his trophy wife, he slapped Yeosang's ass. "Get up."

They have done this too many times, they even have a method by now. So while Yeosang searches for the little bag on his pants, Yunho, still sleepy and clumsy -but that he is always-, looks for the paper, the grinder and all they need.

Yeosang hands are better for it -and way more skilled- because Yunho's big ones are useless for detailed things, accustomed to balls dribbling -not Yeosang's tho-.

"Was Mingi here when you came? How did you get in?" Yunho asked after coming back from the kitchen, hands filled with trash food, two bags of chips and a the biggest bottle of Pepsi you can find.

"He was here, he let me in." Yeosang commented the best he could with the blunt on his lips, trying to light it up.

"Then he must have bailed out. Sweet." Everything was suddenly on the bed after Yunho let it drop.

"You are dumb. Now the Pepsi is gonna explode when you open it." He said while letting the smoke get out of his lungs. "Stupid." Yeosang mumbled, smiling at Yunho when he saw his boyfriend putting. "My dumb baby, come here."

Yunho was like a puppy sometimes, but only for Yeosang. He let himself get back into bed, between Yeosang legs, his back was now on his boyfriend's chest. "Pass."

Yeosang let the blunt on his lips, kissing his check after it. "Where is your laptop? Wanna see something."

"Our Netflix subscription got cancelled because Wooyoung dropped us for HBO tho." Yunho was reaching at the computer that was under the bed on the side they were on, once he got it, he let it over his lap, turning it on.

"You can use mine. It's chill." Yeosang said, getting his hand into the computer the best he could. Yunho laugh at him, because his arms were so short. Cute. "I hate you." His boyfriend mumbled into his hair, making Yunho laugh even harder. To end his misery, Yunho dragged the computer closer to him, so it would be easier for Yeosang to reach it.

"I don't wanna see that." Yunho complained as soon as he saw Yeosang clicking Family Guy. "You know all the episodes from memory."

Yeosang give in, putting Bojack Horseman on instead. Yunho could do almost whatever he wanted with him. He will give in. In the last six months he have grown really fond of the dumb fool in front of him.

It was Wooyoung -the Netflix traitor, that happens to be Yeosang lifelong best friend and also Yunho's flatmate- that brought them together, or at least the one that make them meet. It all started as many things start on Yeosang life, a bet, a bet that he made up himself with himself and himself only.

Yeosang had a type, and Yunho happened to fill all the things on that list. He seemed dumb, and Yeosang called him that quite often, but he was had great marks, and could hold really interesting conversations with Yeosang. He was tall and strong, and that very much Yeosang liked -that was the first thing he noticed, how could he not, Yeosang wasn't shy about it, he wanted Yunho's dick on his mouth as soon as he laid his eyes on him-.

The thing was that Yunho was pretty gay virgin back then.  _ "Have you ever tried being with a boy?" _ Yeosang had asked Yunho back then  _ "No, but I wouldn't mind it." _ And so it all began.

At the beginning it was all fun and games. They exchanged numbers after the first night, they would meet up, fuck and then part ways, then they started smoking together -pretty intimate if you ask Yeosang, that's like something on another level, a homerun-. And then one day, after a month and a half, Yunho suddenly said that he wanted it to be an exclusive thing. That did took Yeosang out of his rails, but he said yes, because Yunho was cute and funny and easy to talk with. He never expected it last this long -if he was honest with himself here for a moment- but here they were. And it was kinda dope.

He knew this -because when Yunho smokes he gets all clingy and touchy and intimacy seems to turn him on- he saw it coming. On the first episode it was just slightly touches over Yeosang's tights, taking his hands to kiss it. But after the second episode started his boyfriend let the laptop by their side, turning around and passing Yeosang the blunt he have been holding all this time -not without letting all the smoke on his lungs hit Yeosang's face-. He really did want to kill him right now, but the goofy smile he was showing Yeosang was way too cute for him to get mad.

"Wanna fuck?" He asked as if he was asking for the hour. Yeosang laughed, almost choking with the smoke. But he nodded, settling down into the pillows as Yunho closed his computer and let it on the floor, opening his drawer to get the lube and condoms out. "Oh shit." He mumbled. Yeosang just hummed back as a question. "There are only three condoms left, we have to buy more."

Yeosang turned the blunt off the ashtray -for later- and looked up at Yunho. "We can go tomorrow or later if you don't fall asleep for like twelve hours as you always do."

"It's just that you rock my world so bad, I need a moment." And let a kiss on Yeosang's check.

"You are so fucking cheesy." He couldn't help but let the giggle escape his lips. Yunho was too cute for their own good.

"Only for you." Yunho singsonged back.

"I'm hungry." Yeosang said as Yunho started getting rid of his boxers. "Do you want to get some pizza later?"

Yunho just hummed, focused on his task, not noticing that Yeosang was currently holding a bag of chips, as he was about to remove Yeosang's t-shirt, his boyfriend stopped him. "Why?" He whined.

"I'm too lazy." Yeosang whined back. "Just raised it up."

"But I want to kiss you."

"It's cold."

"It's not. Let me see you." And he pouted, he fucking pouted. How could Yeosang say not to that?

"Okay." Of course he would give in.

So Yunho, with a smile bigger than his own face, did all the job. Taking the bag of chips -that was the hardest part- out of his vicious grip, Yeosang was holding it with his dearest life, then getting rid of Yeosang t-shirt. "Cute." He said with a smile before getting down and started kissing all over Yeosang's chest.

"Or some chinese. I'm craving some chinese too."

"I want a burger." Yunho mumbled back over his nipple.

Yeosang laughed and moaned all at the same time, because this was pretty funny. Stoned sex was always funny. Everything both, slowed down and was fast as fuck. Everything was distant but Yunho was so so close to him, and his skin was burning where his boyfriend was kissing him. Damn, this weed he was getting from his new dealer must be good.

"Is it just me or is this weed stronger?" He asked Yunho, who seemed to be on tunnel vision, and that vision was getting Yeosang's chest full of dark marks, not that he minded.

"Think so." Yunho mumbled, moving up to his neck. "You okay?" He asked after a while, after he finally caught on what Yeosang was trying to tell him.

"Dope." His boyfriend said with a smile, lying even downer on the pillows, on his sweet comfy throne.

"Keep on?" Now that Yunho thinks about it, he couldn't get more than two words every time he opened his mouth. After hearing Yeosang humming, his neck vibrating under his lips, he continued.

Yunho got a pillow, making Yeosang left a puff, bye to the cloud he was lying in. Put the pillow under Yeosang's lower back. Blindly -because Yeosang was way too pretty pouting for him to get his eyes off him- Yunho searched for the lube. The bottle didn't even have a cap anymore, probably lost somewhere in the drawer. Was this healthy? Just in case he let some into his hand, cleaned it on his on t-shirt -gross- and then put some more, warming it a little, but not too much because Yeosang liked it cold, before, let his fingers caress his boyfriend's entry.

"Go on. I want it." Yeosang whined again. Shutting up when Yunho let two fingers into it at the same time, without warning. The smaller one mumbled something under his breath, but Yunho couldn't understand him.

And not even two minutes later he was inside the warm that was Yeosang, who was way too impatient to let Yunho open him properly, but Yunho knew he liked it, the slightly pain, or that have he told him a few times, not that Yunho have ever had a dick inside him to know. "Good?" He asked once he had bottomed out, voice raspy and slightly shaky -no matter how many times they do this, it would always fuck Yunho up-.

"Perfect, you can move." Yeosang said smiling like crazy, hitting Yunho on the arm to make him start moving. He wanted it, so badly, it already felt so good.

So Yunho started slowly first, hands on Yeosang's skinny waist -he was so skinny, he should probably eat more-. Fuck, Yunho was really hungry too, but he should concentrate on the current task, that was how good Yeosang felt all around him.  _ Holy fuck. _

"Baby." Yeosang whined from where he was between Yunho ridiculous massive body. It was ridiculous how he could be built like this. Ridiculously hot. "Kiss me." He demanded, and Yunho provided, letting his waist go and going down to lock their lips together on a sloopy kiss. It was honestly gross, because they were both too much gone for it to be done properly, but Yeosang wouldn't change it for anything in this word. For him, this was perfect. Because Yunho was all over him, kissing his neck, his chest, letting marks where everyone could see it, and he was so deep inside him, touching the place that he liked to be touched the most, a hand over his dick, caressing it lazily. Yeosang was reaching a new place, a place out of this world.

"Fuck, you so hot." Yunho mumbled and let his mouth reach up, to Yeosang's ear, sucking his non pierced lobe. His pace was still slow, if he fasten up he could pass out. Reaching as deep into him as he could. "Fuck." He whispered again, mouth now on his neck, biting it.

"Don't bite me!" Yeosang tried to escape, moving under his boyfriend so he let him go. But actually, he was just laughing. "I'm gonna cum if you bite me." He whispered, still between laughs.

"Will you?" Yunho asked as if he had forgotten that he was with another boy and he did, indeed also cum. "Gonna taste you." And just like that his mouth was around Yeosang's dick. Not even half of it was inside his mouth, because Yunho had a big gag reflex -they learn after a bad experience-. But it felt so good no matter what, so fucking good, and then Yunho pinched his tight and he was gone, cumming all over his boyfriend's mouth, whose he heard choke, letting his dick go and after Yeosang felt was some struggle, also a cough.

It took Yeosang a while to come back, and when he opened his eyes he saw Yunho still panting between his legs, touching himself slowly, he was waiting for something.

"Wanna ride you." Not took too much time for they to rearrange, Yunho now on his back and Yeosang getting down on his dick.

"Can you-?" Yunho said before letting a grunt, he always likes it better when Yeosang rides him "Will you-?" He tried again. "Again?" Was all he could let out.

"If you do it properly, yes." And now, Yunho was not stupid, so he much knew that was a challenge, and he wasn't one to lose.

He took his hands to Yeosang's face. "Spit." He said looking up at his boyfriend.

"This is so fucking disgusting, we have lube." The smaller boy said, but still took a few seconds to get the more spit he could on his mouth and let it all drool all over Yunho's hand. Chin now shining. It was disgusting, but so sexy.

"You look like you came out of a gay porn." Yunho said while getting his hands into his boyfriend's dick again, paying special attention to his head and slit.

It didn't took much for Yeosang to be at least half hard again, but it was going to take too long for Yunho, who was almost there -with Yeosang's bouncing over him, even less-.

"Gonna come." He mumbled and not even a second later he was spitting his seed inside the condom.

There was the usual white nose because it felt too good and the usual white lights he always sees because he closed his eyes way too strong. His head was probably gonna hurt because of it, but damn it was worth it.

"Shit." He heard Yeosang muffled after a while. "Yunho, baby, you are squeezing my cock." That was his thing, his whole body felt such a shock -because Yeosang took his dick so well- so he clenched everything.

"Sorry." He said, letting it go, voice so raspy, his whole body was like when the TV has no signal, like those little ants. Fuck, it was so good. "So good." He mumbled to himself. Still on his bliss.

"You good there?" Yeosang asked after a while, lying next to him. Bag of chips on his hands again and all.

"Yes. Give me a moment." He thought it was only gonna take him a few seconds, but he it was probably a minute, before he could took Yeosang's dick again. Now with the precum it was easier to masturbate him. "That was amazing. That felt so good." Yunho knew that Yeosang likedsit when he talks, he could be saying the menu of McDonalds right now and that would still be all Yeosang needed to let himself go. "You are, holy shit, I don't even know, dude, like, fuck. Everytime we fuck it just gets better and better." And somewhere between those lines, Yeosang came all over his hand and tight that he was lowkey grinding against. "Good?"

Yeosang hummed, hiding on his neck, letting small kisses there. He slapped Yunho's hand out of his cock, because his boyfriend had that weird mania of letting his hand there when Yeosang was extra sensitive, what an asshole.

"I'm hungry as fuck." Yunho mumbled.

"Don't you dare eat my cum." Because he knew him, Yeosang said, he was the type to say that kind of corny shit. He put some of the chips on his mouth instead, to shut him up.

After munching everything, Yunho talked again. "And taste that fucking coconut water you drink all the time? Fuck no." -as if he haven't done that ten minutes ago- Yunho laughed, before kissing his lips. When his legs didn't felt like jelly anymore he stood up, getting some toilet paper he always had around for situations like this and cleaning himself after taking the condom out.

"Need more chips. Where is the other bag?" Yeosang asked with a pout as Yunho -post-orgasmic and still high- was trying his best to clean him, but he wasn't collaborating, that motherfucker, it must be nice to bottom, and get everything done for you.

Yunho got the other bag of chips for him, also the Pepsi bottle, letting him have it all. He saw his phone light up one more time on the nightstand, so Yunho got it and drop into bed next to Yeosang. "Wooyoung asks if we want some pizza? He and Mingi are out and want to eat on that place down the street" He got a hum as an answer, interpreted it as a yes, so that's what he told his friends. "We got like ten minutes until they get there and another ten until they get impatient and hate us."

"Cool." Yeosang mumbled with his mouth full of chips. "Wanna take a shower?"

And so they showered together, no funny business because Yeosang was too tired  _ "I'm gonna be sore tomorrow, I know it. I hate you." _ and because if Yunho had another orgasm he would have to sleep for ten hours at least, he was barely standing up right now.

Yeosang put on the same clothes he came and Yunho put on some sweatpants, and a semi-decent t-shirt that Yeosang didn't seem to hate too much. "We got ten minutes left." He said, taking the blunt that was forgotten on the ashtray and lighting it up again. They passed it between them until it was almost gone, and on the last drag Yeosang took he moved forward, letting all the smoke out of his mouth and into Yunho's, who was waiting for it.

"Fucking hot." Yunho mumbled. And so they went out.

"Are you two high?" Wooyoung asked as soon as they sat in front of him.

"Kinda." Was Yunho answer. Getting a menu for himself and another for Yeosang, that was clinging to his arm, like a baby koala, so cute -he didn't take it-. "What do you want, baby?" He asked.

"This is so disgusting to see." Mingi mumbled at the other side of the table.

"Jealous?" Yeosang snapped, faster than anyone expected, even himself got surprised of it.

"Kinda." Mingi let with a small pout that make everyone laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Friday night was  _ Bros' Night _ as Mingi called it -he was the only one-. So they were on the living room of their flat, Yunho occupying all their sofa -fuck Wooyoung and Mingi's lifes-. There were three pizzas -one for each-, a big bottle of Pepsi and beer, because Wooyoung was the most basic bitch on Earth.

The night consisted on just them, sitting there, talking about whatever comes to their minds. Mostly Wooyoung weird thoughts that do not always go on with the flow of the rest of the universe, or that's what it looks like sometimes.

"How does it feel to have a dick inside you?" But it was Mingi the one who asked this time. Until then there was only silence, nobody speaking, just munching.

"What?" Wooyoung asked on that shocked high pitched voice of his.

"Aren't you guys, well, gay?" Mingi continued, now extremely shocked about the possibility of his gay -not really- friends, never having a dick inside them.

"Bisexual." The youngest of the trio corrected him.

"I just like Yeosang." Yunho finally joined the conversation, saying the only truth he was sure about right now.

"Oh." Mingi started eating another portion of pizza, looking even more confused than before. "But have you ever been a bottom? Is that how it is call, right?"

"Em- Yes." Yunho, who was really shocked about the conversation, added. What was going on? The world doesn't know.

"Yes? And how was it?" His best friend said from the floor, turning to look at him.

"No, I mean that it is called bottom, but I have never do it." He declared, showing his best small smile to his friend.

"I have." Wooyoung suddenly said. "And it's weird but it feels good. I don't know." He took a sip of his beer and continued. "I mean, our pleasure point is there, so it gotta feel good."

After that they felt in silence. Just eating their food, only for Mingi to break the silence once again. "Wish I was gay so I could feel it. But I only want my dick to be stick into things."

"Valid." Both, Yunho and Wooyoung, said at the same time.

-

The conversation left Yunho's mind until a few days later, when he went to meet Yeosang after one of his classes. He was coming out, with his skate on his hands. He looked so small, so cute.

"Hello." Yunho said with a smile, leaning down to kiss him.

"Hi." He said on that voice he always put on when he was shy. "We going to yours?" Yeosang asked.

"That was the plan, or do you wanna go to yours?" Yunho said smiling, laugh wanting to escape him, knowing very well what was the answer.

"No way." Yeosang said, also laughing. His house wasn't bad, but his flatmate was kinda sensitive to noises and smells, so Yunho there wasn't an option almost never. Plus, Yunho's bed was more comfy and his flatmates were barely home.

They walked back to Yunho's flat that was around twenty minutes from Yeosang's faculty, but it was nice, they liked walking around together.

"Hold this. Gotta tie my shoelaces." Yeosang give Yunho his skateboard, squatting down next to him. "You have a nice ass." Yeosang commented after it.

"What?" Yunho said turning to look at his own bun.

"You have a fantastic ass." He repeated smiling, taking his skateboard back from a perplexed Yunho.

"Do I?" He asked after a while, walking after Yeosang like the puppy he was.

"Yes, you do."

And so they reached home, Yunho with his arm around Yeosang, hugging him close.

"Hello." Yeosang greeted Wooyoung, who was taking something out of the fridge.

"Fuck you two!" He screamed at them as soon as he saw them.

"What?" Yeosang asked laughing.

"I was gonna take a nap." He whined, taking more things out of the fridge.

"And what about us?" Now Yunho was laughing too.

"You two gonna fuck. Make it silence at least." He said before storming out to his room.

"Are we that noisy?" Yeosang said, turning around to look at his boyfriend.

"Don't think so. But you do whimper really loud." And he started running, because he knew that Yeosang was about to hit him.

"I hate you!" He heard his boyfriend screaming from somewhere close to the door.

They ate Yunho's chinese food leftovers, and went to his room.

"Wanna fuck me?" Yunho suddenly asked. He was taking his pants of, same was doing Yeosang. That's what they always do, an unspoken rule of Yunho's room: No pants allowed.

"Did you just said if I wanna fuck you?" Yeosang said after a few too many seconds -same as his best friend, do not always paid attention to what other people were saying-.

"Yep." He confirmed, trying to act as if it wasn't a big thing.

"Right now?" He asked after another pause.

"I mean, you are here, I am here." Was he ready? Probably yes. He wanted to try, and if there was something nobody could win Yunho over was his zest. And what moment better than now?

"Okay."

"Have you done this before?" For all Yunho knew, Yeosang was a bottom and only a bottom, but that could be because Yunho have never tried to be something else that wasn't a top. But he have never complained about it, so there was a possibility he was a switch.

"I have." Yeosang said, putting him out of his misery. It was something he wanted to try, but only if Yeosang wanted it to. "I'm originally a switch." Was he a witch? He could read Yunho's mind? He probably could, that little twink. "But guessed it would be too much for you and your zero gay experience."

"Oh. Thank you then."

"No problem, baby." Yeosang said smiling, lying down on bed.

Yunho followed suit, Yeosang almost instantly resting his head on his chest. "So, how do we do it?"

"You mean like right now?" Yunho hummed at this. "Ho, I'm tired, can't be like, take a nap first and then do it?" Okay, that didn't sound that bad, so he nodded after a few seconds, but not like he could change Yeosang's mind, who was getting all comfy on his chest. He is so spoiled, damn.

-

They woke up around two hours later, or at least Yeosang did, Yunho was still sleeping, like the sloth he was,  _ incredible _ .

So he put on some pants he found around. Not wanting to get into the engineering work that was getting into his skinny jeans, opting for one of Yunho's skinny jeans. You guess, if they were big for Yunho how big they were for Yeosang. But it didn't matter, he looked cute like that. So he went to the bathroom and then to the kitchen, opening Yunho's cabinet and and getting a bag of Doritos.  _ Yes! _ His boyfriend knew what he liked.

There was no coconut water, because everyone on this house seemed to have the same taste than a basic white college hetero boy, so there was only beer -for Wooyoung-, Pepsi -for Yunho-, orange juice -for Mingi- and water. He opted for this last one, Pepsi was a little bit too much for him right now. With it he went back to the room, just to find that  _ oh surprise! _ Yunho was still sleeping.

Yeosang sat down on bed after getting Yunho's laptop from his desk and turning it on. He searched for South Park, because Wooyoung told him he could watch it for free on their website. He have always wanted to watch this show, so why not now.

Season 1, episode 1: 'Cartman Gets an Anal Probe'.  _ Oh. How fitting. _

"What are you doing?" Yunho asked when he was on season 1, episode 4: 'Big Gay Al's Big Gay Boat Ride'. The same boat Yunho was about to take. "Are you watching South Park?" He asked, also taking the Doritos -how lucky he was Yeosang was a slow eater- out of his boyfriend's hands.

"How can you sleep for four hours just for a nap?" Yeosang said closing the laptop and letting it on the floor next to the bed.

"I'm a baby lemur." He said, cute sleeping voice and all. Mouth now orange because of the Doritos' powder.

"That sure you are." Yeosang said laughing. "Want to take a shower?"

"I took one this morning." Yunho said no matter, still focussing on the Doritos. "I need some Pepsi." He then added standing up.

"You think I'm gonna fuck you without you being clean?" Yeosang bewildered asked.

"What do you mean?" He was really offended, how did his boyfriend dare to say he wasn't clean?  _ What a bitch. _

"I mean that you don't clean your asshole every time you take a shower. Or do you?"

_ Okay, that makes sense. _ But he wasn't one to lose a fight, so he turned around, all sassy. "Do you?"

"Of course I do. Aren't you inside there like everyday? Don't you see how clean it is?" Well, he did have a point with that, so Yunho shouted up.

"I will go and get some Pepsi, then we go to the shower." He will never admit the other was right, at least not verbally.

Ten minutes later -because Yunho tried to extend his Pepsi drinking all he could, he even swallowed a whole can of beer in less than a minute- they entered the shower.

"You ready?" Yeosang asked, hands warm, and he had some lube he seemed to bring from the bedroom. He was so smart, how did even Yunho get to be with him? It was probably because he was cute as fuck. Yes, he did have to thank his genetics for this one.

"Do it." He said, not expecting for Yeosang to do it without a warming which he did. And damn.

"Oh my God." Yunho mumbled. "Yeo, wait." He begged, but his boyfriend never moved, he was barely past his first knuckle.

"Don't worry." Yeosang said with a smile, caressing his back slowly.

It took them a lot, for Yunho to get accustomed to it, but it all went way faster when Yeosang touched that part of his body he have heard before. It felt amazing. Holy fuck did it felt amazing.

"Yeosang." He mumbled with the little air he have on his lungs. "Yeo. Oh my God."

"You okay?" His boyfriend asked when he barely reached over his shoulder, but he was so powerful right now, and Yunho was always so weak when it came to him.

Talking about came, if Yeosang didn't stop right now he was about to. "Bedroom." He tried his best to say it as loudly as he could.

"Okay." And Yeosang took the two fingers he had inside him out. He felt so empty suddenly, not realising how good it actually felt until he was without it.

Yunho didn't even completely dry himself, more worried in getting to him room. He was suddenly so excited about the whole thing, those fingers inside him did felt way better than he expected.

Once in the bedroom he laid down, back to the mattress.

"You really want this?" Yeosang asked once again, he wanted to be very sure his boyfriend was indeed comfortable with the whole situation.

"Yes." Yunho said the most firm he could.

As he always did -because Yeosang teached him- his boyfriend took one of the pillows on his head, putting it on his low back. But he suddenly stood up, going to where his jacket was on the floor, taking a joint out.

"This might help you relax. Do you want some?" He asked, coming back to bed. And Yunho did thought about it, he wanted to remember everything, but he haven't -not even once- not remember a thing when he smoke. Also, Yeosang was right, he would be more relaxed, that could only benefit him and his asshole. So he nodded. Yeosang lighted up the blunt, taking a few puff before passing it to Yunho, he was very welcome to have it on his lips. Relaxing instantly.

"Ready now?" Yeosang was totally naked between his legs. He looked incredible soft, it did turn Yunho on more than he expected to.

"Go ahead." He said after a few puffs, mentally preparing himself for what was about to come - _ hehe _ -.

Like that, Yeosang added a finger first, and after it stopped being so uncomfortable for Yunho, a second one. Then, a third one. And it felt better than Yunho have ever expected.

It was really uncomfortable at first, it felt weird. But then Yeosang reached his prostate with those slim fingers of him, and then it started to feel amazing. Yunho had to close his eyes so hard he started seeing white.

"Holy shit." He mumbled.

Yeosang took the blunt out of his hands, taking a puff himself and then turning it off, not wanting to cause a fire if Yunho decided this was one of his good moments to be clumsy. He was enjoying this more than he should he was going to. He was totally okay with just being a bottom, because it was also more convenient. Yunho would clean him up, and he barely had to move, only advantages. But being a top wasn't that bad, and he was not one to deny the pleasure to his boyfriend.

Once he was three fingers deep inside Yunho, he started also touching his dick.

"Oh my fucking God." He heard the giant under him whisper. He have been there, so he knew how good it felt.

"Good?" But he wanted to be sure.

"Espectacular." Yunho mumbled. "Your dick. I wanna know how it feels."

And now, Yeosang wasn't the most gifted man on Earth, not like Yunho was, but he wasn't bad. He have made guys and girls feel really good before, he knew this time was not different.

"Can you turn around? It will be more comfortable like that." He said to Yunho as he was searching for a condom on the nightstand, lube already on the mattress. He wished he haven't done that.  _ Holy fuck _ , Yunho's ass was really something else. Yeosang was about to go feral. "Can I do another thing?" He asked once he was already on bed.

"Whatever you want." Yunho get to said from where his head was hiding on the pillows.

"Okay." And when he was about to get his tongue inside Yunho, he stopped. "Maybe another time, that way I will have a reason to do this again."

And Yunho fucking whined. "Just do something."

"My anaconda don't, my anaconda don't." He started massaging Yunho's butt cheeks.

"God, shut up." Yunho complained, but nothing could stop Yeosang now.

"My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun."

"Yeo." He whined again.

"Oh my gosh, look at her butt. Oh my gosh, look at her butt." But he shut up, because he was sure Yunho was crying now. "I'm sorry baby." And to prove himself he left a kiss just over his rim, making Yunho gasp, really loud. "You ready?"

"Please."

It have been so long since the last time he had his dick inside something -longer than the six months he have spent with Yunho- that he almost nutted as soon as he was completely inside his boyfriend.

"It burns." Yunho hissed. 

"I'm sorry, baby." He knew this was not something you instantly liked. "Tell me when I can move."

"I will move." Yunho said, his head now a little more up than before. And he did start moving slow after a couple minutes, it was only a grind, but it didn't felt bad. Yeosang was caressing his back and thighs and it did started feeling quite good once he let himself totally relax around his boyfriend. "You can move now."

They started slow, to not cause too much damage. But it wasn't long until both of them became too impatient, just a little friction wasn't enough.

Yunho was the first one in let it go, falling instantly into his bed. It didn't take much for Yeosang after that, getting rid of the condom and cumming all over Yunho's small bad. He have always wanted to do that.

"Why would you do that?" Yunho asked once he was finally back from that place he always visited when he cummed.

Yeosang was by his side, he just laughed. "A little payback." He said laughing before standing up, searching for the toilet paper Yunho always had around. "Where is it?" He asked while looking around, blunt on his lips, he was lighting it up.

"On the bathroom." Yunho comment from where he was, half dead still.

"Oh shit, really?"

"Take one of my shirts or something. Don't care. Come back." It was so cute, he sounded so cute.

"That will hurt you, I need something soft." And with that Yeosang let him a kiss on his cheek, and the blunt on his lips. "I will be back in nothing."

He put on the same pants than before, and went out. Taking a big bottle of water -forgetting he already had one on the room- and then a roll of toilet paper, wetting some of it on warm water.

He tried his best not to hurt Yunho, who still hissed when he cleaned his asshole from the lube. That later leaded to him coughing because of the smoke. So Yeosang tried his best to not laugh, even when it was kinda hard.

"Turn around. You are lying on your own jizz." Yeosang said disapproving.

It took a lot of willpower out of him, but he did it.

"Do you want to sleep over a slightly dirty cover or?" He asked when Yunho moved to the other side of the bed.

"You planning on changing the covers right now?" Yunho asked incredulous.

"Wasn't that your plan?" Yeosang asked back, also incredulous.

"My plan was to just lay here because my ass hurts."  _ Incredible. _

"It can't hurt you that bad."

"How do you know?" Yunho asked all offended. Yeosang just answered him by raising his eyebrows. "Okay, but just clean it a little and come lay down with me. You just took my virginity."

"Don't say that ever again." Yeosang warned him, sending Yunho does death glares of him -it was kinda scary because he looked kinda crazy-.

"Sorry. But just come here with me."

They smoke in silence, side by side. Everything was quiet, in peace. It was wonderful. They both felt as if they were projecting on something external from their own bodies, looking at themselves from somewhere outside.

"Did you liked it. Like, really liked it?" Yeosang asked after a while.

"I did." Yunho confirmed. Smiling at him. "We can do it again."

"Please. There are many things I want to try with you."

"Okay." Yunho said without thinking much about it. He would trust Yeosang with his life at this point. He have demonstrated more than once that he was better than Yunho on lots of things. He had all his faith on his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know if i will continue this, but if you want you can subscribe to the series and see what happens. i actually have lots of thoughts for this universe, but i'm lazy so, yeah-
> 
> thanks for reading! i will appreciate a kudo and maybe some comments! love you!


End file.
